


Missy and her Puppy

by New_Cliche



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergent, F/F, Lesbian, Misffle - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Cliche/pseuds/New_Cliche
Summary: For DW Femslash week on Tumblr. This will be a collection of seven oneshots - one for each day of the week - and they will all be centered around Misffle. Enjoy.





	1. Day One - Greetings Package

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for DW Femslash week on Tumblr. Basically, the entire week from September 25th to October 1st is all about lesbian couples in Doctor Who; canon, crack, semi-canon and the like.
> 
> And this entire story is going to be dedicated to my favorite femslash couple in Doctor Who, Misffle! :D
> 
> This fanfic is going to have seven different stories, one for each day of the week and each day will have a different theme, setting and premise.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> PS: Here is the post in question: http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/149940812080/hello-and-welcome-to-the-inaugural-dw-femslash
> 
>  **Today:** Canon Divergent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Clara gets a very special welcome from Missy._

Wherever we were, it wasn’t an afterlife.

I knew this for a fact, despite the skeletons sitting around us in large tanks on each of the many floors. The place was too clean, the air too crisp and everything else looked too normal, per say, for this to be any sort of heaven, hell or purgatory.

_Where even are we?_ I thought to myself, staring at the skeletons, both confused and concerned. The Doctor seemed to share my concerns as he wondered aloud why someone was going to so much trouble in order to keep watch on the dead.

As we continued through the hallways, the Doctor activated some sort of book interface and soon, a feminine Scottish accent was speaking to us; explaining where we were and what this place was about.

After it finished, the Doctor asked, “Is it difficult?”

Confused, I turned to him and saw that he was speaking to a figure hidden just beyond the interface.

Not knowing she was even back there, I was rather startled by her sudden appearance as she walked through the interface.

Getting a better look at her, I thought she was a rather attractive woman. She looked like she was in her late forties, with her hair done up and underneath a hat with fake fruit on it. She was also wearing an interesting outfit consisting of a plum purple skirt and jacket with black trim on it. Her choice of attire strongly reminded me of a Victorian piece, just more subdued.

“Hello!” She greeted us. “I hope you’re well. How may I assist you with your death?”

The Doctor stared at her before stuttering a greeting, “Well, there is no immediate... hurry. We’re just...”

“Browsing.” I finished for him when he couldn’t think of an appropriate word.

“Please!” She told us, grinning. “Take all the time you need. At 3W, you always have the rest of your life.”

I wasn’t sure what she meant, so the Doctor and I just nodded and accepted her words.

“So what exactly is 3W?” He asked her.

“Apologies.” She continued. “Clearly, you have not received the official 3W greeting’s package.”

_What does she mean by that?_ I thought to myself.

And then, much to my shock and relative amusement, she grabbed the Doctor, pinned him against a wall and then began kissing him!

Staring at them, my jaw dropped in shock, I was unable to smile, laugh or do anything to express the many conflicting emotions I felt.

And that’s when I noticed the woman was holding out her hand. Still unable to fully process what was happening, I subconsciously grabbed it before finally turning away.

But I never let go of her hand.

I tried to ignore them, fixing my gaze on a nearby wall. But as a result of me not paying attention to them, I didn’t notice that the woman had stopped making out with my best friend.

Next thing I knew, I was getting tugged by my hand until I too had been pinned against the wall!

Blinking in surprise, I gawked at the woman, who was staring at me with a mischievous smirk.

Leaning in close, she whispered, “You _also_ have not received the official welcome package...”

And then, before I could do or say anything, she had pressed her lips against mine.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I attempted to struggle, but the woman kept a surprisingly strong grip on me.

And so I just rode it out.

But after a few seconds had passed, I found myself melting into the kiss.

The woman’s grip on me then loosened as she expertly moved her mouth against mine, gentle yet firm.

An almost involuntary moan rose up in my throat, causing her to smile into our kiss. She teased me with a flick of her tongue and I welcomed the invitation, opening my mouth.

Our kiss was now bordering on possessive as she wrapped her arms around my waist, drawing me closer as I clutched at her jacket, moaning again.

Eventually, I needed air so I withdrew, breathing heavily.

She smiled at me, caressing my cheek. “Did you like that, honey?”

I laughed lightly and nodded.

“Oh, but I’m not done yet.” She seductively whispered in my ear before moving to kiss my neck.

As I gave her better access, I moaned as she gently kissed and nipped it, sucking lightly at a particular sensitive spot, making me groan with pleasure.

She eventually stopped and I was breathless with euphoria. She then smiled, gently kissed my forehead and finally backed away, grinning at the both of us.

It was then that I remembered the Doctor was standing just a few feet away.

I turned and saw him staring wide eyed at me.

I swallowed and looked away, suddenly embarrassed that I made out with a strange woman in front of him.

“Um...”

“Tongues?” He asked.

I blushed as he chuckled before we both looked at the woman, who was still smiling at us.

She introduced herself as Missy, a welcome person, and told us a little bit about the institute we were in before finally calling out to a man named Dr. Chang, who then led us away.

And the whole time I was thinking about the wonderful kiss she gave me.


	2. Day Two: The Friend inside the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara gets a surprising visitor in her TARDIS one night. Unfortunately, the visitor is Missy. But interestingly enough, Missy isn’t there to kill, maim or harass her. What could she possibly want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and revised this all in one day! *faints*
> 
> Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)

Being functionally immortal wasn’t fun.

It may’ve prevented her from getting hungry and thirsty - which was useful as she couldn’t taste anything anymore - and it may’ve given her more time to explore all of time and space but at the same time, she was beginning to see why her companion of one year, Ashildr or Lady Me, hated being immortal.

Besides the obvious like losing her loved ones, it was incredibly boring; case in point, no longer being able to sleep.

Ever since Clara Oswald began venturing out with Ashildr in their TARDIS, she quickly realized that it wasn’t all fun and games. Besides having to be extra careful not to get herself into too much danger, not having to sleep anymore wasn’t okay with her.

It gave her too much time, ironically enough as she was in a time travelling ship.

Too much time to think about her loved ones. Too much time to worry about what would happen to her and Ashildr. Too much time to, inevitably, become bored.

She had already read Jane Austen’s _Pride and Prejudice_ from the library and brushed up on her soufflé baking skills (to no avail) and she was beginning to feel the dregs of boredom in her mind.

Sighing to herself, she was about to head back to the library to maybe find something to do there when a loud _zap_ startled her.

Confused, she began heading towards where she heard it, wondering why it sounded almost familiar.

As she grew closer, she realized it was coming from the console room and soon, she smelled smoke.

It wasn’t enough to be a fire; however, it still alarmed Clara. _Why was there smoke coming from the console room?_

Hurrying along, she was almost to the doorway when she heard something that sent chills throughout her body.

Laughter.

Someone was laughing in her console room.

It wasn’t loud or maniac, just a sinister little chuckle that certainly didn’t belong to Ashildr, who was in her bedroom most likely sleeping.

There was an intruder in her TARDIS.

Struggling to calm herself down, she cautiously peered around the doorway. Not seeing anyone, she carefully stepped into the dark console room.

“Hello?” She called out.

“Hello, poppet.”

Before Clara could do or say anything else, the room’s emergency doors slammed shut behind her.

Gasping, she quickly looked around, mind frantic with worry, shock and outrage.

“Who’s there?!”

An annoyed sigh answered her. “Really now? You _don’t_ know it’s me?”

Hearing the voice more clearly now, the all too familiar Scottish accent allowed Clara to realize who had intruded into her home.

Bolting up the stairs of the now modified console room, she stared with her jaw dropped in shock.

When she finally found her voice again, all she could say was, _“Missy?!”_

“The one and only!”

Sure enough, there Missy stood, looking as smug and arrogant as ever. And looking none the worse for wear, which almost surprised Clara as the last thing she remembered from Skaro was Missy vanishing into the collapsing Dalek city.

“And before you say anything; yes, I survived Skaro. How I survived is none of your business. And I did indeed use a new vortex manipulator to get into your ship.”

Smiling, Missy began walking towards her, causing Clara to take a few steps back.

“Oh come now, darling. We can’t be having any of _that_ now can we?”

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?!” Clara hissed, still backing away from her.

“Well, I haven’t come here to kill, maim or harass you, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Clara scoffed. “You honestly expect me to believe that?”

Missy sighed before reaching into her pockets. Clara uncertainly watched, wondering if Missy was trying to show her something.

“You see this?”

“Um... No?”

“Exactly. I don’t have my vaporizer with me. And before you ask, no, I will _not_ find some other way to kill you. I don’t want to ruin my nice clothes, which I’m sure you understand.”

Clara carefully searched her face for any hint of deception. But it seemed that, for once, Missy wasn’t lying.

This only served to confuse her. “What?”

“Oh come now. I may not be the nicest person around, but I can still have my moments.”

“But why?”

“Why, what?”

“Why won’t you kill me? You’ve threatened to do so in the past and even tried to trick the Doctor into killing me back on Skaro!”

“That’s water under the bridge now, dearie!”

Clara snorted, which Missy smiled at. “Seriously?”

“Yep! Oh, and speaking of, what happened between you and the Doctor?”

Clara flinched. “That’s... That’s none of your business...”

“Oh but it _is_ my business. I’ve made it my responsibility to keep the two of you together. And yet, even I don’t know what happened!”

“I _said_ it’s none of your business!”

Missy smirked. “Is it possible that I’ve touched a nerve?”

Clara glared at her, making Missy laugh.

“Hm, well let’s see. You’re not sleeping, you obviously have a TARDIS now, you and the Doctor aren’t together anymore and best of all...”

Missy then struck out like a snake, grabbing Clara’s wrist.

“Hey!”

“Hm...”

Clara attempted to struggle but Missy kept a strong grip on her. “What are you doing?!”

Missy then smiled deviously. “No pulse.”

Finally freeing herself, Clara stalked away and crossed her arms.

Missy chortled. “You died, didn’t you?”

Clara didn’t answer.

“The Doctor screwed up, didn’t he? He didn’t keep a close enough eye on you and you must’ve gone and done something stupid!”

“Stop it!” Clara yelled, her voice cracking under the weight of the emotional turmoil stirring within her.

“You mustn’t be such a crybaby. Death happens to _everyone._ It was just sooner rather than later for you! Oh, but it must’ve torn the Doctor apart!”

“...”

“Well? What happened?”

“That’s none of your business...”

“He probably blamed himself for what happened, didn’t he?”

“...”

“Clara...”

Having finally lost her patience, she turned around and shouted, _“What’s it to you?!”_

Missy, momentarily taken aback, shrugged. “I’m just curious.”

Tears welling up in her eyes, she sighed. “A chronolock. I took a chronolock upon myself and I paid the price for it.”

“A chronolock, hm?”

“Yes. And to make matters worse, the Doctor was then trapped in his confession dial by the Time Lords!”

Missy’s eyes widened.

“And then...”

“What?” Missy almost gently urged Clara on.

Tears now streaming down her face, Clara choked out. “The Doctor was stuck in his confession dial for four and a half billion years...”

Silence.

“Four... Four and a half _billion years?!”_

Clara could only nod.

“But... Okay. You were obviously on Gallifrey, as that’s the only way you could’ve acquired another TARDIS.”

Missy thought for a moment before asking, “Did the Doctor pull you through an extraction chamber?”

Clara again nodded.

“But... What happened? Why aren’t you still with him?”

Under normal circumstances, Clara would’ve laughed at the utter confusion and bewilderment on Missy’s face, as it was something she’d never seen before. However, this time, she took a deep breath and whispered:

“He forgot me.”

Missy could only stare at her. When she found her voice again, she asked, “He... forgot about you?”

“Yes...”

“Why?! What happened?! What did that idiot do?!”

Clara shook her head. “It wasn’t his fault... It was mine. He tried to erase my memories using a neuroblock to keep me safe, but I overheard him say this and so I used sonic technology to reverse engineer it.”

She sighed. “I didn’t really want him to actually forget me. I just wanted him to come to his senses. And he did... Just not in the way I intended.”

Missy, who had until then kept quiet, figured out the rest. “You weren’t able to fully reverse engineer the neuroblock, right?”

“That’s right. And so we knew that we were too dangerous together and so we took the neuroblock together. And well, he got the short end of the stick.”

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two before Missy, in an incredibly rare moment of sincere compassion, told her, “Clara... I’m so sorry.”

And this time, Missy wasn’t being sarcastic.

Somewhat surprised yet somehow still pleased, Clara nodded. “Thank you.”

Another silence fell between the two, them both being fairly surprised they were actually being amiable to each other.

Eventually, the silence got to Missy, who then got a clever idea.

“Clara, dear?”

“Hm?”

Missy gave her kindest smile. “How about we exchange stories?”

“Huh?”

“Well, you’ve got a whole TARDIS to yourself!”

“Not quite. I’m with another person. You’ve met her before, her name is Ashildr. But she usually introduces herself as Lady Me.”

“Ah yes. The little immortal. So, she’s still around is she?”

“Yep.”

“Interesting. You’re travelling with her now?”

“Yes I am.”

“Well then! It seems we’ve got a lot of catching up to do!”

Clara shook her head, laughing lightly.

“Well come on then, darling! Come sit and tell Missy what you two have been up to!”

Clara rolled her eyes yet did as requested.

“Now, first you’re going to tell me what you and the Doctor were up to beforehand.”

Clara actually found herself smiling. “Well, Missy, it went something like this...”

They talked well into the night. As Clara didn’t have to sleep anymore and Missy was a Time Lady who didn’t have to rest as much as humans did, they exchanged many stories. Missy told her about some of her previous encounters with the Doctor and them as children - while not giving away anything too personal, of course - and Clara told Missy what had happened after her and the Doctor left Skaro. She also told her about the adventures she and Ashildr had been on recently.

Eventually though, as the TARDIS clock read that it was nearly dawn, it was now time for Missy to leave.

“Well poppet, it’s been very nice catching up with you. But I’m afraid it’s time for me to be leaving.”

“Alright.” Clara told her, somewhat disappointed.

“Oh, what’s with the long face?”

Clara sighed before shrugging and telling her, “It was nice to be able to have a decent conversation with someone other than Ashildr for once. Even though I enjoy her company, she’s not someone I can always tell this sort of stuff to. And also, she doesn’t have too many interesting stories as she often can’t remember much.”

Missy genuinely smiled at that. “Thank you very much.”

Clara smiled back.

Chuckling, she then told Clara, “Now, you’ll be seeing me again sometime in the near future.”

“Really?”

“Of course! I still have much to tell you!”

“Me too.”

Missy smiled before kissing Clara’s forehead. “See you soon.”

And with that, stepped back and she teleported away.

Clara saw Missy again after that. What was originally meant to just exchange stories was now an excuse to see each other. After all, Clara reasoned, if she wasn’t going to see the Doctor again, she may as well settle for his best friend turned arch nemesis.

And as for Missy, well... Let’s just say that Clara is someone who doesn’t bore her. And to Missy, that’s a good enough reason to keep coming back.


End file.
